Who kissed me in the Dark?
by UndoubtedlyTheWine
Summary: Daya receives a mysterious kiss from a stranger in the darkness of the cinema hall. Who could it be? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Who Kissed Me in the Dark?**

"Dare yaad hai na tumhe?" Purvi asked as she was clearing her desk.

"Dare?" Shreya looked up at her, looking confused.

"Bhool bhi gayi? Wo kiss wali dare jisme tujhe Daya sir ko-"

"Shhh...shhh" Shreya said urgently. "Koi sunn lega toh problem ho jayegi"

"Koi dikhai de bhi raha hai tujhe bureau me? Hum dono hi toh hai. Darpok" said Purvi.

"Chup kar. Deewaro ko ke kaann hote hai" said Shreya.

"Achha baba thik hai. Anyway tujhe sab kuch theek se yaad hai na, ki kya karna hai? Aur yaad rahe agar tumne humse jhooth bola toh tumhari khair nahi. Chal bata thik se kya kya karna hai?" said Purvi.

Shreya looked around cautiously and then said in an undertone to Purvi, "Cinema hall me Daya sir ke paas me baithna hai mujhe aur phir unhe kiss karna-"

"Kisse kiss karne wali ho tum Shreya?" came Daya voice.

Shreya jumped violently and Purvi gave a yelp of surprise. They hadn't heard or seen Daya coming.

Shreya's heart was thudding loudly. _Had he heard it? Shit!_

"K..kya? Kiss? Nahi toh" said Shreya when she had found her voice.

"Abhi abhi toh tumne kaha ki tum kisi ko kiss karne wali ho" said Daya.

"Nahi nahi sir aapne kuch galat suna shayad" said Shreya.

"Jhooth mat bolo Shreya, mujhe pata hai maine kya suna" said Daya.

"Are yaar Shreya jhooth kyu bol rahi hai bata de na sir ko saaf saaf-"

"Purvi tu kya bol rahi hai -"

"BATAA DE SIR KO KI TU FILM KE BAARE ME BAAT KAR RAHI THI" said Purvi in a loud voice.

"Ky- oh, haan right" said Shreya looking sheepish.

"Film?" said Daya now looking at Purvi.

"Haan sir wo film ke hero ke baare me baat kar rahi thi. Wo kya hai na ki aaj hum log jo film dekhne jaa rahe hai uss film me koi kissing scene hai uske baare me Shreya bata rahi thi mujhe" said Purvi.

"I see" said Daya.

"Sir aap yaha kyu aaye the?" asked Purvi.

"Ye file dene" he said and handed Purvi a case file. "Kal tumhe ye case ki report banani hai. Iss file me saare details hai" said Daya.

"Accha. Okay sir main kar dungi" said Purvi.

"Waise tum logon ko nikalna nai hai kya? Sab log already neech chale gaye. Late hua to tumhare kissing scene miss ho jayega" said Daya looking at Shreya. She thought she saw him smile a little.

Shreya gulped. "Yes sir. Chaliye"

Purvi and Shreya walked behind Daya as he led them out of CID bureau.

After making sure they were alone, both of them heaved a sigh.

"Mujhe toh laga Daya sir ne sunn liya" said Shreya.

"Han, actually main bhi thodi darr gayi thi par ab sab theek hai. I am sure unhe koi shak nahi hai" said Purvi.

"Purvi, yaar main ye nahi kar paungi" said Shreya biting her lip.

"Kya nahi kar paungi? Kaunse tujhe smooch karne ki dare di hai humne? Sirf gaal pe hi to ek choti si kiss karni hai wo bhi andhere me aur aise insan ko jisse tu bohot pyar karti hai" said Purvi.

"Tumhare liye ye sab bolna to bada aasan hai. Karna toh mujhe hai na! Aur agar kuch gadbad ho gayi toh? Unhe pata chal gaya to?" said Shreya.

"Kaise pata chalega? Bollywood action film hai. Bohot saara shor sharaba hoga. Chance pe dance kar le" said Purvi grinning.

"Chup kar, batameez kahi ki. Par yaar phir bhi Purvi. I have a bad feeling about this. Mujhe nahi lagta main ye kar paungi. Bohot darr lag raha hai yaar. Tum log na mujhe koi aur dare bol dena" said Shreya.

"What?! Nahi, nahi ye cheating hai. Ab koi change nahi hoga. Dare wahi rahegi aur tumhe wo karni hi hogi. Kisiko kuch bhi pata nahi chalega. Trust me" said Purvi.

"Girls kya khusur pusur kar rahe ho tum log? Chalo na jaldi, hum late ho jayenge." said Tarika joining them.

"Ye madam dare complete karne se darr rahi hai. Bol rahi hai ki Daya sir ko ye sab pata chal gaya to kya karenge" said Purvi.

"Arre yaar Shreya, jyada se jyada kya hoga agar pata chal bhi gaya toh? Daya ko pata chalega ki tum usse kitna pasand karti ho. Ye to accha hi nai na tumhare liye sone pe suhaga!" said Tarika merrily.

"Yaar par..."

"Dekh Shreya rona band kar aur chal ab. Tu itne saare khatarnak criminals ko face kar sakti hai par itni si dare nahi ho pati tujhse? Huh, tujhse ye ummeed nahi thi mujhe" said Tarika.

"Purvi! Tum teeno ko film nahi dekhni toh hum jaa rahe hai" Pankaj called.

"Arre nahi nahi ruko!" Purvi yelled back and the three of them hurried into the car.

During the entire journey Shreya maintained silence. She kept wringing her fingers nervously. Fortunately nobody noticed this as all of them were too happy and excited that they had got a much deserved break after a long time and they were going for a movie.

Everything which Tarika and Purvi had said was going on and on in her head. She looked up when Purvi shook her shoulder slightly. "Chal, movie theatre aa gaya"

After buying popcorn and coffee, they entered the cinema hall and took their seats. Purvi had made sure that Daya and Shreya sat next to each other.

Shreya smiled nervously at Daya as she took her seat beside him.

After thinking about it during the entire journey, she had reached on a decision - she was not going to do it. So what if she loved him and she had to do it in the dark and she had to kiss him on the cheek only? It was too much of a risk. And it was just a stupid dare anyway. How long would Tarika and Purvi pester her over it? One week? One month, maybe? They would eventually forget all about it. She had accepted the fact that she didn't have guts to so it. And besides that, she was feeling too shy even thinking about it, forget actually doing it.

So no, the kiss was not going to happen tonight. She obviously had not told Tarika and Purvi now. She would tell them later, after the film.

Minutes later, the lights dimmed. The movie had began. Shreya relaxed into her chain munching popcorn. Now, she could watch the movie in peace. She looked sideways and saw Daya talking a group of rather silly looking giggly girls who were seated on his left.

She was going to tell them to stop talking, (The movie had started! Didn't they have any manners, at all?) but at that moment Purvi called her who was sitting on her right.

"What?" Shreya asked.

"All the best" Purvi mouthed, her eyes glinting with mischief. Next to her, Tarika was giving her a thumbs - up, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah" Shreya brushed her off and turned her attention back to the screen, going red in face.

The movie had no interval and it was almost three hour long. Shreya enjoyed it immensely. She had seen an entertainer after a long, long time.

Daya and Shreya were farthest from exit and it took them almost twenty minutes to reach the parking.

"Maza aaya sir, kya action scenes the" she heard Pankaj say.

"Aur wo hero kitna handsome tha" said Tarika dreamily.

"Aur songs! Mujhe to lagta hai best music album ka award iss film ko hi milega" said Purvi.

Everyone turned as Shreya and Daya joined them.

As soon as Shreya came, Purvi and and Tarika rushed to her side.

"Ho gaya?" Tarika asked, her voice quavering with excitement.

Purvi too looked at her with bated breath.

Before, Shreya could reply however, Abhijeet said, "Daya ye tumhare gaal pe kya laga hai?"

"Kya?" said Daya wiping his cheek.

"Daya, ye to lipstick mark hai! Kisi ladki ka!" said Abhijeet.

Stunned, Shreya turned to look at him.

"Oh my god!" Tarika slapped her hand over her mouth while the juniors turned away trying to hide their giggles.

"Ye kya Daya? Andhere me romance huh, acha hai acha hai" said Abhijeet looking gleeful.

"Yaar ye kya bol rahe ho tum, mujhe nahi pata ye lipstick mark mere gaal pe kaise aaya" said Daya looking scandalised.

"Kya baat kar rahe ho yaar, tumhe nahi pata toh aur kise pata hoga hein?" Abhijeet said, laughing out loud.

"Chup kar yaar Abhijeet" said Daya looking irritable and wiping off his cheek roughly with a handkerchief.

"Muje ek baat samaj nahi aayi, ye kiya kisne hoga?" said Abhijeet. He turned to look at Shreya.

Shreya heart was thudding so loudly. "Sir... a...aap meri taraf kyu? M- maine kuch nahi kiya" she stammered.

Purvi couldn't suppress her giggles anymore and she let out a snort of laughter. Now Pankaj and Freddy giggled too. Daya paid them no attention. He was busy wiping off his cheek.

"Maine kab kaha ki tumne kuch kiya hai? Par kaam to kisi ladki ka hi hai na" said Abhijeet.

"Kaun ho sakta hai sir?" said Pankaj.

"Ye to ab Daya hi bata sakta hai par ab wo kuch nahi bol raha to hume hi pata karna padega. Kyu Tarikajee?" said Abhijeet.

"Mere taraf to dekho bhi mat." Tarika snapped. Main aur Purvi to Daya ke side me baithe bhi nahi the"

"Daya tumhare left side main kaun tha jara yaad karo to-"

"Abhijeet yaar ye faltu ki baatein band karo" said Daya angrily.

"Faltu ki baatein? Ye faltu baat nahi hai Daya! Kisine tumhe kiss kiya. Koi chahta hai tumhe... aur main dost hu tumhara. Mujhe to pata hona hi chaiye na"

"Nahi pata mujhe maine kaha na-"

"Par jaana to padega na"

"Abhijeet, main jaa raha hu. Bye"

"Daya! Arre Daya tum ko gussa ho gaye yaar!" Abhijeet followed him.

As soon as Daya and Abhijeet walked away, Purvi and Tarika pulled Shreya aside.

"Jaha panah tussi great ho, taufa kabool karo" said Purvi.

"Kya baat hai Shreya! Tune ki sixer maar li" said Tarika.

"Ek minute, guys kuch misunderstanding ho rahi hai tum logo ki. Maine nahi kiya Daya sir ko kiss" said Shreya looking grave.

"Misunderstanding? Ha-ha. Shreya kitna jhooth bologi" said Purvi laughing.

"Jhoothi kahi ki" said Tarika. "Don't worry hum log tujhe koi personal details nahi puchne wale."

"Chup kar yaar, main sach bol rahi hu. Trust me" said Shreya.

"Tum kitna bhi jhooth bolo hum nahi maanne wale. Lekin Shreya aaj maan liya yaar tujhe. Great. Simply great." said Tarika.

"Chalo ghar chalte hai. Late ho raha hai. Kal jaldi office jana hai" said Purvi.

"Kitna maza aanewala hai Purvi. Abhijeet Daya ko chodega nahi. Wo sach pata karke hi rahega" said Tarika.

"Aur hum Shreya ko nahi chodenge" said Purvi and both of them burst out laughing.

"Shreya chal." said Tarika.

"Han, main aati hu bas do minute. Mujhe kisi ka call aa raha hai" Shreya lied.

"Ohho, kahi Daya ka toh nahi?" Purvi said.

"Shut up, jao tum log main bas abhi aayi" said Shreya.

She pretended to talk on the phone till Tarika and Purvi distanced themselves from her.

Then she slipped her cellphone into her jeans pocket. Her heart was still pounding loudly. She felt dizzy. She knew she had not done it. But then if not her, who had kissed him? Did Daya have some secret admirer? And did he love her too?

 **A/N - Any guesses who might have kissed Daya in the dark? :p Anyway, the idea for this two shot sprung up after reading a short story by Ruskin Bond of the same name. Next and last chapter will be posted soon. Till then keep up the guesswork and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Kissed Me in the Dark?**

 **Chapter 2**

The entire night Shreya kept tossing and turning in bed trying to fathom who Daya's secret admirer would be.

 _It must have been one of those giggly group of girls who had been sitting next to him. I am sure of it. But then why didn't Daya sir object such inadmissible behaviour? And why didn't he admit who had done it? Why was he pretending that he had no knowledge about the incident?_

Her head was smarming with questions.

 _How dare she kiss him! Stupid, idiot girl._

Shreya punched her pillow in frustration. She couldn't wait to get back to bureau the next day and find out more about that silly little girl who had the audacity to kiss a senior CID officer.

* * *

The next day as soon as Shreya reached office, she was handed a pile of case files which kept her busy till afternoon. She kept shooting furitive glances at Daya and other colleagues but no one seemed to be in a mood to discuss the previous night's incident.

During their tea break in the afternoon however, she couldn't help hearing the loud and gay voices of Daya, Abhijeet and Freddy coming from beside the tea/coffee machine.

"Chal Daya ab bata de yaar, bas ho gaya. Jaldi bata ki wo ladki kaun thi" said Abhijeet.

"Kya tum log toh mere piche hi pade ho" said Daya. For some reason his voice seemed cheery and casual rather than angry. Shreya who was lurking in the shadows nearby, scowled.

"Kya baat hai sir bade khush lag rahe ho aap?" said Freddy.

"Arre Freddy ye sab to uss cinema hall wali ladki ka kamal hai" said Abhijeet slapping Daya on the back.

"Main sach bol raha hu yaar, mujhe nahi pata ki wo ladki kaun thi. Par ab aisa lag raha hai ki pata chal jana chahiye tha mujhe. Thoda mil vil leta usse aur -"

There was a clattering sound - Shreya's cellphone had fell to the floor.

Abhijeet, Daya and Freddy rushed outside to find the source of the noise.

"Shreya tum yaha darwaze ke piche kya kar rahi ho?" said Abhijeet as Freddy handed her her phone.

"Wo... main bas-"

"Wo na chup chup ke tum logon ki baatein sunn rahi thi Abhijeet. Itna interesting discussion jo chal raha hai tum logon ka" said Tarika who had appeared at her side.

"Arre Tarika jee aap yaha?" said Abhijeet.

"Kyu? Maine nahi aa sakti?" asked Tarika.

"Arre nahi nahi bilkul aa sakti hain, main toh kehta hoon aap roz hamare saath hi aa jayein chai peene. Kyu wo Salunkhe sir ke saath baithi rehti hai aap din bhar" said Abhijeet.

"Thank you Abhijeet. Waise tumhara idea bura nahi hai. Lekin aaj mujhe pata tha ki jaroor kuch special discussion hone wala hai isliye main yaha aa gayi. Jara mujhe bhi toh pata chale Daya ki nayi girlfriend kaun hai" said Tarika.

"Don't worry main jald hi pata kar lunga." said Daya.

"Wo kaise? Tum toh keh rahe ho ki tumne na usse dekha tak nahi toh pata kaise karoge?" asked Abhijeet.

"Dekh, agar wo ladki mujhme interested hai toh wo jaroor mujhe phirse contact karne ki koshish karegi tab pata chal hi jayega na" said Daya.

"Ye baat sahi hai" said Abhijeet.

Shreya suddenly had a vision of Daya being greeted by a faceless, pretty girl. His strong arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace and their lips coming closer and closer... no! _No, no, it can't happen. I won't let it happen._

"Shayad tumne already usse kahi dekh liya ho? Kya pata shayad wo tumhare bilkul saamne khadi ho" said Tarika with a sly smile.

"Kya matlab?" said Abhijeet looking suspicious.

"Bas keh rahi hoon Abhijeet. Koi Daya ki dost ho sakti hai jo kal film dekhne usi theatre me aayi thi" said Tarika.

"Maine toh nahi dekha kisi dost ko kal waha pe" said Daya trying to remember.

"Lekin yaar Daya, jara detail me batao na ke hua kaise ye sab" said Abhijeet.

"Main aise kaise bata sakta hoon, kuch to privacy honi chahiye na" said Daya and everyone laughed.

"Privacy huh? Achha achha samajh gaya." said Abhijeet. "Lekin pata jaroor lagana"

Shreya's face remained neutral, never betraying the turmoil coursing in her mind. She gritted her teeth, her grip tightening around the tea cup in her hand.

 _Main toh pata karke hi rahungi uss ladki ke baare me isse pehle ki wo khud jaake Daya sir se baat karein_.

* * *

 **Evening -**

For almost quarter of an hour, Shreya was debating with herself whether to go to Daya's house or not.

 _Why am I getting jealous of some stranger girl? I can trust him. I know he loves me. I don't think he has made any new friend and even if he has, he definitely doesn't love her._

But howsoever she tried to convince herself, she couldn't shut the green little devil whispering continously in her head.

 _I am going to him. I am going to ask him all about this mystery girl._

* * *

Shreya could feel her heart racing as she stepped up to his front door. She could see that the lights were on but no one came to open the door.

 _Perhaps he is upstairs with her..._

She rang again and again and finally on the fourth ring, she heard the footsteps on the stairs and the door opened. He was speaking to someone on the phone. He was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt.

Shreya looked at the cellphone in Daya's hand and his expression. He obviously had been in the middle of some interesting conversation and was surprised to see her there.

"Shreya tum?" he said, lowering his cellphone.

"Kya main andar aa sakti hu?" she asked.

"Haan, aao" he said, stepping aside to let her pass.

"Hello? Haan, sorry kuch nahi darwaze pe koi aaya tha. Tum bolo main sunn raha hoon" Daya spoke into the phone signalling Shreya to sit down.

Shreya however remained standing looking around the house.

Minutes passed. She could hear Daya's soft laughter as he continued listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Kisse baatein kar rahe hai aap?" Shreya asked finally losing her patience.

"Kya? Par kyun?" he asked her.

"Kuch nahi aise hi puch rahi thi. Nahi batana ho to mat batayein" she said.

"Uh... suno main tumhe baad me call karta hoon. Abhi main thoda busy hoon... haan baba pakka call back karunga, promise" he said and disconnected the call.

"Sorry wo kya hai na ki bohot dino ke baad mere dost ka call aaya -"

"No problem" said Shreya before he could finish talking.

Daya could sense her obvious anger but couldn't guess the reason behind it.

"Um, bolo kya baat hai?" he said.

"Kuch bhi nahi" she said.

"Toh yaha kyu aayi thi?"

"Kyu? Mana hai yaha aana? Nahi aa sakti main?" she snapped.

"Ofcourse aa sakti ho par..." his voice trailed off.

Shreya was so angry that she felt any moment now she was going to start crying.

"I am sorry sir, mujhe nahi pata main kyu aayi thi yaha. I am really sorry ki maine aapse rudely baat ki." she said and turned to go.

"Shreya ruko" said Daya.

"Nahi sir please-"

"Shreya" said Daya rather sternly and she stopped. "Sach sach batao kya baat hai"

"Main sach keh rahi hu. Koi baat nahi hai" she said stubbornly. "Main chalu?"

"Accha thik hai. Tum yaha baith jao thodi der. Main coffee banakar lata hu tumhare liye. Uske baad chali jana" said Daya.

"Okay" she mumbled. She calmed down a bit

Shreya stared at the pink flowers placed next to the television as she heard Daya making coffee for them in the kitchen. The flowers indeed looked pretty in pink.

...Pink.

The lipstick mark had been pink. Almost the same shade of the flowers. Maybe a little darker. And suddenly all of it came back to her. It was driving her mad. It was not a time to procastinate. It was now or never.

"Toh kaun thi wo ladki? Sir?" she asked trying to keep her voice casual.

"Ladki? Kaun ladki?" Daya appeared holding a strainer in his hand.

"Wahi jisne cinema hall me aapko..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word "kiss"

Daya couldn't help smiling. _So this was what it was all about. The fact that he had some secret admirer was driving her mad._

"Oh woh ladki... uska kya.. kuch nahi" he said.

"Kuch nahi matlab?" She asked.

"Tum jaana kya chahti ho?" he asked.

"Sab kuch! Mera matlab hai ki uska naam kya hai? Kya wo aapki dost hai aur aur sab kuch!" she said flaring up.

Daya scratched his chin. "Uh... par Shreya ye toh thodi private baatein hai. Haan, main jaanta hu ki hum colleagues hai aur itne saalo se jaante hai ek dusre ko par I am sorry main abhi tumhe iske baare me kuch nahi bata sakta. Uss raat jo bhi hua wo hona nahi chahiye tha atleast ek public place me. Tum jitna mujhe jaanti ho usse to tumhe pata chal gaya hi hoga ki main apni personal life jyada tar share nahi karta kisi ke saath toh... I hope you will try to understand." said Daya.

Her hands were trembling as she heard him speaking. She could feel pinpricks of tears in the corner of her eyes. _So, he was involved with this girl. How foolish had she been to have thought that he possibly might love her!_

"Shreya? Tum thik toh ho?" he asked.

 _I just want to know who she is. I want to know what did he find so attractive in her. I want to know what it is about me that makes me so undesirable to him. Are you stupid? There is nothing undesirable about you! He just fell in love with another girl that's all! Don't plague your mind with such thoughts..._

She got up. She could hear him asking her something. He sounded worried. But none of that mattered. She didn't hear any of his words and neither did she care. All she wanted was to go home and lie down a bit. She had reached the door when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"Ho kya gaya hai tumhe? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mujhe bas ghar jaana hai" she said in a hollow voice.

Daya stared at her for a minute and then said, "I am sorry. Tumhe bura laga na? Theek hai ruko mere paas photo hai uska."

"Nahi dekhna mujhe" she said rather aggressively.

"Nahi dekhna? Abhi abhi to tum keh tahi thi ki tumhe sab kuch jaana hai uske baare me" said Daya.

"Par ab nahi jaana" she snapped.

"Mujhe lag raha hai ki tum jealous ho rahi ho" he said.

"Jealous?" Shreya gave a fake high pitched laugh. "Main kyu jealous feel karungi? Main thodi na aapse pyar karti hu?"

Daya smiled hearing her words. "Toh dekh kyun nahi leti uska photo?"

"Main kya karu wo photo dekh kar? Mujhe kisi ke private life me koi interest nahi hai. Aapki girlfriend hai na? Toh aap hi dekte rahiye uska photo" she said angrily.

"Main tumhe aaj photo dekhe bina yaha se jaane nahi dunga" he said smirking broadly.

"Ye kya majak hai! Main jaa rahi hu-"

"Chalo mere saath" he said. Holding her by waist he began to lead her to his bedroom.

"Daya sir chodiye mujhe!" Shreya struggled in his firm grip.

Daya made her stand in front of his bedroom wall where he had hung photos of CID team.

"Third photo dekh rahi ho? Usme hai wo ladki" he said.

She looked at the photograph in which she, Daya and Sachin were enjoying milkshakes in a restaurant.

"Isme koi bhi ladki nahi hai! Sirf Sachin sir aap aur -" She looked over her shoulder at Daya who was smiling at her.

"Tumhe kya laga mujhe tumhari dare ke baare me pata nahi chalega?"

"Kya?! Aapko dare ke baare me pata tha? Par kaise-"

"Tum, Purvi aur Tarika almost ek hafte se plan kar rahe the sab. Main sab kuch sunn liya tha tumhare plan ke baare me cafeteria me." said Daya.

"Iska matlab koi ladki nahi hai?" Shreya asked, her heart fluttering wildly.

"Jab tum jaise khoobsurat ladki mere saamne ho toh main aur kisiki taraf dekh bhi kaise sakta hoon?" he said.

"Par - par wo lipstick?" Shreya asked, going red in face.

"Tum logon ki baatein sunkar maine bhi ek plan banaya" he said. He rummanaged in his pocket and withdrew a round lips stamp.

Shreya looked at the object in his hand, too stunned to speak.

"Movie khatam hone se pehle ye stamp maine mere gaal pe laga liya aur uske baad toh tum sab jaanti ho" he said laughing.

"Oh my god... how dare you! Aur mujhe laga ki-"

"Tumhe laga ki meri koi girlfriend hai" said Daya.

"Haan..." said Shreya.

"Bohot jalan ho rahi thi na?" he asked.

"Jee nahi!" Shreya said not quite meeting his eye.

"Maine socha ki ye natak karne se shayad tum apne dil ki baat bol dogi" he said.

"Bohot batameez hai aap Daya!" Shreya said.

Putting his arms around her waist, he drew her close. "Ab toh yakeen ho gaya na tumhe ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hoon"

"Haan. I love you too Daya." she said, her arms entwined around his neck.

And then to his surprise, she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

This time her lipstick didn't leave its mark on his skin, no mark of their kiss to show the world.

But it didn't matter. She liked it better.

 ***** THE END *****

 **A/N - Originals143 & SilvermistRuhi you guys guessed right :D Others, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one. Please leave a review! Though I am not active on FF as much as I used to be, I will try to post oneshots on DaReya in future. Signing off, for now ;)**


End file.
